familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Fistful of Meg
~Is this a sequel to "Dial Meg for Murder?" I hope so. I love that episode. ~Curious Poker Chip, July 10th 2012, 8:21 A.M. (Pacific) Don't count on it. Still sounds interesting though. --Buckimion 21:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I hope Connie appears in the episode. I can't wait for Meg to go extreme, hence the episode title. Brickleberry (talk) 06:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Maybe she is sick and tired of her dad picking on her and finaly gets her revenge. My hopes are that this is a real episode, unlike that Quagmire Kidnaps Lois episode. Yes. This one has a production number attached and I confirmed it was real. I've gotten better at figuring out which ones are real scripts and which ones are just copyrighted fan stories since I first started. --Buckimion (talk) 13:22, February 3, 2013 (UTC) How come this one was postponed? I was hoping to see if any of the mean kids from Meg's school would appear in this episode? No reason given but I'm guessing FOX simply ran out of room for this season. They are in the process of running off the last episodes of The Cleveland Show so there won't be any leftovers next year. --Buckimion (talk) 22:17, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Are you saying that they're planning to cancel The Cleveland Show? Its not official yet, but they have no episodes planned for next year. --Buckimion (talk) 22:54, March 13, 2013 (UTC) How about the other shows? Do you think they will be back for another season? ~Curious Poker Chip 9:12 a.m., March 14th, 2013. Yup Were currently logging in known episodes for Season 12 and American Dad! Season 9.--Buckimion (talk) 16:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) How did Meg beating Michael Pulaski? Meg's Friends Ruth, Patty and Esther will all appear in this episode, according to the Family Guy Season 12 YouTube Trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqjT1_r8oeU Ok. I had thought about that but thought she had said that her dad was going to kill her. I planned on looking it up as soon as I got done with my wife and daughter's shopping...kill me! --Buckimion (talk) 01:02, October 23, 2013 (UTC) lol... it's not that bad. ~Curious Poker Chip 7:17 p.m. October 22nd, 2013 (Pacific) I think this should've been a Science related episode for several reasons: #When you said "Fistful" you're talking about your hands are full of something. #Meg doesn't get much attention like she used to in the earlier seasons. #You know Meg turns Neil on (Sexually)? ''And with a bunch of Meg clones roaming around, you know how Neil will react. #Stewie still has his cloning machine. #For the fans of the old version of the show, picture millions of Meg clones, and for the fans of the new show, picture how many Megs Peter has to fart on. There are two ways to look at it was it really is...Mike the bully has his "fists" full of Meg. The title reference may also be appropriate in the old West setting as Meg has to have a "showdown". Although I ponder if she'll be smart enough to load her blouse with a steel plate like Clint Eastwood did. (And later Marty McFly in BttF:III with a stove door.) --Buckimion (talk) 16:50, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't mean to interrupt, but that would be awesome! Just the thing I need after feeling like shit after dental surgery. ~Curious Poker Chip 5:23 p.m. October 30th, 2013 (Pacific) My reaction to the new episode trailer. Well, it finally happened. I actually feel sick and gross from an episode of Family Guy (or at least it's promotional trailer). ~Curious Poker Chip 6:10 p.m. November 8th, 2013 (Pacific) Well, there is a reason for that warning label beforehand. Now I'm going to have the music from ''The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly in my head all night.:D --Buckimion (talk) 02:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Is it just me, or does Neil Goldman sound really off in this episode? ~Curious Poker Chip 4:43 p.m. November 11th, 2013 It took long enough I suppose, but maybe Seth Green's testicles finally dropped. :D --Buckimion (talk) 00:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Aand...Rimshot! :D Errors on "Fistful of Meg" page To: Buckimion, I'm not trying to cause a problem. But seriously, come on. Brian "tricks" Peter, not "trick's". Peter doesn't belong to trick. So there is no need for the apostrophe! Since you've twice removed that correction now, maybe you yourself would like to edit it. Also the bit where it says "Stewie is unable to be willing..." makes no sense. You are either "unable to..." or "unwilling to...", not a mixture of both. It sounds ridiculous, like something a third-grader would write. Honestly what's the point of having a wiki page if you're not going to let anyone update it or correct it? That's the whole point of wikipedia. I'm trying to help. So yeah, remove the apostrophe in the word "trick's", it's blatantly incorrect gramatically. And also, maybe you should let people edit this page, because whoever originally wrote it clearly has no sense of writing clarity. 16:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) When your opinion is wanted we'll let you know. Until then, stick to either simple corrections or you may try your hand at editing the page on wikipedia where you may find your input even less welcome. The corrections you submitted were appreciated and incorporated within the existing wording, but when people quit making petty bullshit edits on older entries, then we'll resume open editing. That said, "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" is ripe for review and improvement while it is fresh. --Buckimion (talk) 18:35, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't trying to be rude or disrupt, it's just earlier, when I saw the edits had been reverted again, I saw the errors still there. That's all. Now it's been changed it looks a lot better, thanks. By the way, I have made edits on the Family Guy wikipedia pages several times. I wrote large chunks of Brian and Stewie Griffin's current wikipedia pages, and also add up to date material whenever I see it's needed. I've never had a major problem with other users regarding my edits there. Anyway, I just noticed that parts of it didn't make sense, so I updated it. In the future I'll try and spot errors earlier, but if I spot an error on an old page (season 1, for instance), why shouldn't people correct it. -- 18:54, November 18, 2013 (UTC) There is a fine line between correcting errors and rewriting something that you don't like for a particular reason. When you call attention to a simple error, there is no problem with fixing it. When something undergoes a radical revision, it's preferred around here to run it up the flagpole instead of assuming someone can do as they wish. --Buckimion (talk) 19:00, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay that's fine, no problem. As I said, I've rewritten large amount of Family Guy's wikipedia pages with no consequence, with the best interest of the pages at heart, but...I understand how this site works now. :) 21:51, November 18, 2013 (UTC) It says that "Stewie suggests Brian go naked by shaving off his fur", but that's actually not entirely correct. Stewie suggested Brian go naked, to which Brian pointed out he already is nude, to which Stewie suggested shaving off his fur as an alternative. I suppose I'm being nitpicky, though. Argulor (talk) 05:26, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Meg's Birth Certificate Now I could be wrong on this since I don't have any kids, but isn't there usually a middle name on official birth certificates. Does this mean that Meg Griffin doesn't have a middle name, further adding on to the stupid abuse running gag, of course? ~Curious Poker Chip 10:21 p.m. May 14th, 2015 (Pacific) Middle names are entirely optional in most cases, and some people (such as my own daughter) have two. True, any "official" middle name should be on a birth certificate. --Buckimion (talk) 10:30, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I am aware of said information. But does this mean that Meg has no middle name? ~Curious Poker Chip 9:32 a.m. May 15th, 2015 (Pacific) If you are looking to make an entry out of it, I would prefer something like "There is no middle name shown on her birth certificate." Saying that she has no middle name is a presumption at this point. --Buckimion (talk) 17:05, May 15, 2015 (UTC)